Telephony devices such as desktop or handheld phones may introduce undesirable sounds from their microphones into voice calls. Far end listeners may be subjected to clicking, tapping, or scraping sounds as a device is manipulated. The environment in which a desktop or handheld phone is located may also introduce undesirable sounds into voice calls. For example, wind noise or background voices may be introduced into voice calls.